


bury the dead

by magictodestroy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Flashbacks, Gen, Gore, Playing, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, character introspection, switching point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magictodestroy/pseuds/magictodestroy
Summary: Chimera Ant Kite deals with memories. Spinner Clow finds it hard to see her idol like this.





	bury the dead

Kite rolled over onto her back. She gazed out the window at the clouds rolling by. 

‘I wish I could fly,’ Kite said. 

Spin looked up from her book. 

‘It’s lousy coming back as a chimera ant and not being able to fly. Like, what kind of bad fucking luck...’ 

‘Colt can fly you,’ Spin said. 

‘I don’t want Colt to fly me. I wanna fly on my own.’ Kite rolled over onto her tummy and grabbed a stuffed panda. She made it dance across the floor towards Spin. ‘Play.’ 

Spin put her book down. It was strange seeing Kite as a child. He had always seemed so unbeatable, and now he had died and come back to life as a little baby girl. 

Kite shoved the panda against Spin’s ankles. ‘Grr!’ 

‘Okay, okay.’ Spin knelt on the floor next to her and picked up a stuffed seal. 

Kite pushed the panda against the seal. ‘Hi!’ 

‘Hi,’ Spin said. 

‘I love you! Muah! Muah! Muah!’ Kite shoved herself suddenly into Spin’s arms and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. ‘Mmm!’ 

Spin held Kite, uncertain of what to do. Kite wiggled back and forth in her arms, tail twitching. 

‘Love you!’ 

‘I love you too, Kite.’ 

Kite pressed her face against Spin’s face. Their eyes were lined up, and Kite’s lashes tickled Spin’s skin. Kite stayed like that, breathing slowly, staring, unblinking. 

Spin held her, feeling her heart speeding up. The stare was intense and like nothing she’d dealt with. 

‘Kite...’ Spin said uncertainly. 

Kite knocked Spin onto the floor and lay on top of her, their faces still pressed together. 

‘I love you,’ she whispered. 

‘I love you too.’ Spin reached up and stroked Kite’s hair. Kite had always liked his hair being petted. 

Kite jumped off Spin and ran upstairs. 

‘Come on!’ she shouted. 

Spin grabbed her book and the two toys and hurried up the stairs after Kite. Kite raced into her room, which was messy with toys that Colt and Morel and his students had gotten her. There was a new doll house by the window. Kite knelt down next to the doll house.

‘Look!’ 

Spin sat down cross legged beside her. ‘What’s up?’ 

Kite handed Spin a doll. ‘It’s Ging.’ 

The doll, which had short, messy black hair had been redressed in travelling clothes and had a little scruffy beard drawn on with pen. Kite picked up the little girl doll, which had a piece of pink yarn taped to its butt. 

‘And that’s you,’ Spin said. 

‘Yeah.’ Kite pushed the two dolls together. ‘Ging hugs me.’ She took the Ging doll away from Spin and set the Kite doll on its shoulders. She made them jump from the roof onto the seal and then ride through a wild sea, making lots of wind noises. 

Spin watched, hand tucked underneath her chin. She was alone with Kite, and it was strange. She was glad Kite wasn’t dead, but it was hard to believe this little girl was Kite. But she insisted she was, and she had memories that only Kite would have. They had each asked her questions only Kite would know the answers to. 

This was Kite. This little girl with messy hair, freckles, huge purple eyes, and a flicking tail was Kite. 

Their Kite. 

Kite crawled onto Spin’s lap and tucked herself up there. 

‘Let’s watch a movie in the fort.’ 

The fort was two chairs by the bed with a blanket over them and the bed. It was lined with pillows and had fuzzy blankets. They crawled into the fort together and Kite put on a movie. 

‘I watched this one before,’ she said, voice suddenly calmer. ‘Before I died. With Ging.’ She lay her head on Spin’s knee. ‘He used to carry me. After he’d first found me… He said I weighed nothing, and he’d put me on his back and carry me for miles and miles. He ran so fast, I couldn’t see. He always kissed me after to make sure I wasn’t scared.’ Kite’s eyes narrowed. ‘People hate him.’ 

Spin didn’t say anything. Her heart had skipped a beat. It was like having Kite back in the room, and then it was over. 

Kite flopped on top of Spin and nuzzled her face into her chest. ‘Love you!’ 

‘Love you too.’ Spin stroked Kite’s hair. 

 

 

Kite gazed up at Spin. She smelt warm and familiar. 

Kite’s mind always felt blurry. Like he’d just woken up and then stood up too fast so there were thoughts and black holes. 

His clearest memory was of Killua’s face. Killua staring, eyes wide, mouth open. The sound of Gon screaming. 

He can’t remember the pain of his arm being torn off. If there was pain. He can only remember how it felt hollow. It wasn’t hollow, was it? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know how much of it came out when it tore. 

He remembers winter. How the cold air sucked the soul out of him. How he broke rat bones with his fingers. He can’t remember the taste of them. They were bloody, and he always gagged, but the taste is a hollow memory. 

He almost ate a person once. He came across a corpse not yet frozen, and he had a knife. He hacked into the arm with the knife. He peeled a strip of skin off, and he couldn’t do it. He ran away, fingers bloody, and sucked the blood off his hand and the knife, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat the flesh. 

Ging lifting him off the ground. Ging kissing his cheek. Ging stroking his hair. Ging’s back, arms around Ging’s waist, face pressed to Ging’s body, too scared of anyone else to look at them. Afraid that Ging was selling him. Afraid that he was going to be raped again. 

The empty memory of dying, and the tortured body he left behind. 

Killua’s eyes. Pupils blown wide. 

Strawberries, red and soft, that taste of nothing. 

Killua’s eyes. 

He and Killua had a lot in common. They always knew when to run. 

 

 

Kite turned in Spin’s arms. 

‘Scratch my tummy.’ She pulled her shirt up. 

Spin scratched Kite’s soft, round tummy, petted the soft fuzz growing over it. 

Kite stared up at her. ‘I love you.’

**Author's Note:**

> really just musings... I don't know what to write...


End file.
